The Pink Phoenix
by Deathgoyle
Summary: A new life, a past that should have been forgotten what connection does a pink haired woman have with Raguna. Why does she go to the ruines at night. Lynette need a life in the game im giving her one. Friendship first then Romance.
1. Chapter 1

First off I wanted to see if was up to being able to write stories on here so do not hesitate to point out anything wrong or ramblings and should get to the point. I thought that Lynette needed a shot at happiness and what it would be like to have her in Trampoli. Besides I don't see much Lynette fics so I want add something to fix that. So… without further a due I give to you… _the pink phoenix._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I awoke to the soft sound of a bird chirping; as though if it felt it had died and gone to heaven. I knew I should have known to be use to this but even after years of training in the military for the Sechs I was still a newbie for the farm life. I knew I could have stayed in Kardia but newer start in Trampoli could probably be better. But if I only knew _he_ was going to follow Mist too.

I had risen from the bed and looked over to my bed table. A lamp was placed there along with a book, the last thing from my family I once had, my gloves, and eye patch. With practice I had placed my eye patch on my left eye with ease. I finished putting on my old uniform, then walk to the kitchen of the new house that Mist now lived.

I started to make an omelet for breakfast knowing that Mist would wake up soon so I made one for her too. By the time I was done with both omelets my instinct had been proven right. She was almost walking like sleeper in a trance with the smell of breakfast as her guide. Once she had reached the table she opened eyes and offered a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Lynette," she said, her eyes on the omelet. "Morning," I returned. She sat down to eat the omelet; after just one bite she smiled at me. "It has turnip in it!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile back at her "I knew you liked turnips so I added them," I replied. "Since it's a beautiful day I think I'll go see Raguna today", Mist said with glee. I nearly frown at _his_ name. For some reason I couldn't let go of the guilt. I knew I should be grateful that he saved me from death but got me exiled. Since my mind was somewhere else that couldn't I hear what Mist was saying.

"Sorry, what were you saying, Mist?" I asked. Mist simply shook her head as if to dismiss some odd idea in her head. "You always get quiet every time I mention Raguna; so why is that so?" Mist asked. "I'm not quite sure myself," I answered, even I could her uncertainty in my own voice. "Well it's probably something that will be solved someday," said Mist, "I almost forgot, thanks for the omelet Lynette." I nodded; with my omelet finished I went outside and was greeted with the spring sunshine. "Well Trampoli you have a new resident, and her name is Lynette," I thought to myself with some pride I thought had died long ago.

Well what do you think of it not enough, too much? I need to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the small chapter this is a little late but I want to try to update at least once a month; not much people check rune factory so what the rush? Just to warn you I'm running through a forest in gulfed in flames while wearing a blindfold though this story so make some suggestions and point out anything that doesn't make sense. Also I'm giving Lynette a past a possible future and since I lost my first rune factory, help refresh my memory. I should shut up now and write. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I headed towards the pier of the beach. I stood at the edge; a gentle breeze blew softly through my pink hair. I was alone, but I liked it so that I could think of the future. Maybe I'll take a walk, if I stay in one spot I'll get stiff.

The Green Ruins were the only ruins that were discovered but I knew that would change soon enough. Oddly, there were no monsters in here, so I kept walking. As I walked I heard a voice call out:

"In ara sedentem eget sanguinem maiori indiget "

I know that language… at least I think I did once. Most of my memories are blurry before I had to join the military. But it felt like the voice was not in the ruins but I felt something thing in the ruins. I felt an urge to run, but the message went to my legs before I knew I was running. I cursed myself for being sacred, I cursed myself for not bringing a sword or even a dagger, but most of all I cursed myself for forgetting the Return spell.

"Desinas!"

My body had halted obeying the command. My vision weakened, but before I blacked out a red flame engulfed my body. As odd as it was I felt no pain, yet I could feel the energy being sucked out of my body. Then I was suddenly dropped on the ground. The gravity impact was unnatural but sleep over came me too fast for me to care.

A large shadow loomed over her. Sharp talons, and beak, feathery wings, a tail and bright golden moon eyes was what this creature had. The creature had been disappointed for his soon-to-be meal did not cook. It was completely impossible only his kind and the dragon tribe couldn't be burned from the divine flames he summoned. Unless… no completely ludicrous she's human. He held pity for this woman, so he takes her up in his arms and walks towards the entrance.

"Strange girl," he said muttered to himself. Most humans ignored his presence but this one felt as though she was reaching out to him. If she came back he would have to keep a close eye on this girl. He truly would've helped the woman but taking her to the entrance seemed best.

Just as he set her down to the ground her heard footsteps. Human, his senses told him human. He took cover to wait and see what was to happen next.

The human walked until it spotted the female that lay before it.

A male human it was he saw. The human crouched down to the woman.

"Lynette?" said a voice.

"Lynette," the creature thought. All he could think that his days could get interesting.

I apologize for the delay will try harder.


End file.
